headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Indifference
"Indifference" is the fourth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirty-nineth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tricia Brock with a script written by Matthew Negrete based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode first aired on Sunday, November 3rd, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. In this episode Rick Grimes needs to make a decision about what to do with Carol after recent revelations. While going on a supply run, they encounter two injured youths named Sam and Ana and try to help them. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Indifference" and "The Walking Dead: Indifference" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 8th, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Indifference"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 13.30 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 0.38 from the previous episode. It scored 6.8 in the 18-49 viewing demographic. TV IV; The Walking Dead; Season Four. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Matthew Negrete, Caleb Womble, Channing Powell and, Kenneth Requa are all credited during the end-title credits of this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by season four. She previously directed the season three episode, "Clear". Her next episode is "Inmates". * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by Matthew Negrete. He writes two episodes from season four in total. His next episode is "Inmates". Allusions * The big plot point in this episode is the fact that Carol Peletier killed David and Karen to halt the spread of the disease. She killed them in "Infected". Carol confesses to Rick about killing them in "Isolation". * Lizzie Samuels makes reference to Mika Samuels in this episode. Mika is Lizzie's younger sister. * Rick Grimes makes reference to his children in this episode. These would be Carl Grimes and Judith Grimes, the latter of which is an infant. Appearances * This is the first appearance of Sam. He makes two appearances in the series in total. He appears next in the season five episode, "No Sanctuary". * This is the first and only appearance of Ana. She is killed off-panel in this episode, though her severed limbs make it pretty clear that she is gone for good. * Karen appears in flashback only in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Lizzie Samuels. She appeared last in "Isolation". She appears next in "Internment". Quotes bad side.]] * Lizzie Samuels: We all change. We all don't get to stay the same way we started. .... * Bob Stookey: Everyone makes it, till they don't. People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall. .... * Michonne: I know you're pissed. And you have every reason to be. But anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed. .... * Daryl Dixon: Those douche bags in the vines, they took themselves out. Holding hands, kumbaya style. * Bob Stookey: They wanted to go out together, same as they lived, does that make them douche bags? * Daryl Dixon: It does if they could've gotten out. * Bob Stookey: Everybody makes it, 'till they don't. People nowadays are like dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall. * Daryl Dixon: ...right. .... * Michonne: You should have let him go. * Tyreese Williams: What the hell do you know about it, huh? You the damn expert? * Michonne: No, I just don't want to see you die. Is that what you're trying to do? Do you even know what you're trying to do? I know you're pissed, and you have every reason to be, but anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed. * Tyreese Williams: Aren't you still angry about the Governor? What he did? * Michonne: If he was here right now, I'd cut him in two. 'Cause that's how it needs to be, but I'm not angry. I was. * Tyreese Williams: Then why are you still out looking for him? * Michonne: I don't know. .... * Carol Peletier: Maggie wanted to come, you know? * Rick Grimes: Someone had to stay back, watch over things. * Carol Peletier: Someone you trust, you mean? They would have drowned in their own blood. They were suffering, I made it quick. We needed the bodies gone, we needed to stop it from spreading. They were the only ones who were sick, they were a threat. I was trying to save lives. I had to try, somebody had to. * Rick Grimes: Maybe. .... * Rick Grimes: Did you think it was right...letting those kids come back with us? * Carol Peletier: I think it was the humane thing to do. * Rick Grimes: But did you think it was right? * Carol Peletier: Look at us, digging through drawers, hoping that a couple of cough drops and some disinfectant might be the difference between dying and living a couple of more hours. If they're strong enough to help us survive this, then yeah, I think you made the right call. * Rick Grimes: And if they're not? * Carol Peletier: Let's hope they are. .... * Carol Peletier: Rick, I killed two people and you haven't said a word about it. * Rick Grimes: What do you want me to say. * Carol Peletier: It's not about what you say, it's about facing reality. It always comes for us, and over and over again we face it so that we can live. * Rick Grimes: So that we can live. * Carol Peletier: That's right. That's what it always comes down to. You can be a farmer, Rick, you can't just be a farmer. You were a good leader, better than I probably gave you credit for. * Rick Grimes: I never murdered two of our own. * Carol Peletier: Just one. * Rick Grimes: He was going to kill me. * Carol Peletier: So were they, they were going to kill all of us. * Rick Grimes: You don't know that. .... * Rick Grimes: They might have lived. Karen and David, they might have lived, and now they're dead. That wasn't your decision to make. When Tyreese finds out, he'll kill you. He damn near killed me over nothing. * Carol Peletier: I can handle Tyreese. * Rick Grimes: When the others find out they won't want you there. And if they don't make it back, if everybody dies of this thing and it's just the two of us, with Judith and Carl. My children... I won't have you there. * Carol Peletier: Rick, it's me. No one else has to know. I thought you were done making decisions for everyone. * Rick Grimes: I'm making this decision for me. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Tricia Brock Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Paul Gadd Category:Jolly Dale Category:Angela Kang Category:Curtis Gwinn Category:Nichole Beattie Category:Seth Hoffman Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Caleb Womble Category:Channing Powell Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Bear McCreary Category:Andrew Lincoln Category:Norman Reedus Category:Danai Gurira Category:Melissa McBride Category:Chad L. Coleman Category:Lawrence Gilliard, Jr. Category:Melissa Ponzio Category:Brighton Sharbino Category:Robin Lord Taylor Category:Brina Palencia Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified Category:Lea Enslin